heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Spider-Man (Collections) Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Adversaries: * Locations: * ** *** Osbourne Industries *** **** | Writer2_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Writer2_2 = Bill Jemas | Penciler2_1 = Mark Bagley | Inker2_1 = Art Thibert | Colourist2_1 = Steve Buccellato | Letterer2_1 = Richard Starkings | Letterer2_2 = Troy Peteri | StoryTitle2 = Growing Pains | Synopsis2 = The issue begins the next day after Peter finds he can now crawl on walls. While in class, he has an episode and breaks a desk. He now finds out that his muscles have grown drastically. During gym class, Peter notices Flash moving on Mary Jane, but it doesn't look like she is interested. When he tries to push it more, Peter ends up throwing a basketball at Flash. Mary Jane thanks Peter but now Flash wants to fight him after school. During the fight, which Peter wants no part of and dodges all of Flashes punches, Peter ends up breaking Flashes fist when trying to stop him. While Flashes buddy recounts the events that evening to Harry, his father overhears the conversation. He then tells Harry that he would like him and Peter to come by the labs the next day, to which Harry is grateful since he would like his dads approval. Back at the Parker house, things are getting worse since the Thompson's are threatening to sue unless Flashes hospital bills get paid. The Parkers decide to pay it with a credit card and this will leave them maxed out. Peter listens from the next floor in emotional pain. That evening, Peter sneaks into an abandoned warehouse and lets loose with his new powers, noticing something wrong with his wrists. The next morning, Peter apologizes to May and Ben and is off to the Osbourne Industries, where he meets the brilliant Doctor Otto Octavius. Octavius stealthily gets a blood sample from Peter, who then runs out the emergency exit. Octavius then lets Norman know that Peter is perfectly healthy and free from any possible life threatening problems. Norman, relieved, tells his assistant that he would like to subject himself to the same exposure as Peter to see what could happen to him. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * Adversaries: * Locations: * ** Osbourne Industries ** *** | Writer3_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Writer3_2 = Bill Jemas | Penciler3_1 = Mark Bagley | Inker3_1 = Art Thibert | Colourist3_1 = Marie Javins | Letterer3_1 = Richard Starkings | Letterer3_2 = Troy Peteri | StoryTitle3 = Wannabe | Synopsis3 = Norman Osborn reiterates the incident with Peter that happened at Osborn Industries to his board of directors. He wishes to sway them so that they can do the same thing to him, but with his own DNA instead of that of a spider. Elsewhere, Peter and MJ are attending a local professional wrestling match where Crusher Hogan is willing to take on all-comers. When Flash's pal Kong tries to take on Hogan, he is stopped since he is not 21. A confrontation between Flash and Peter then happens, but MJ gets disgusted and leaves before anything can develop. That night, Peter, wearing a makeshift costume, goes back to the arena to fight Hogan for the money. Peter handles him with ease, gets the money, and is invited by the manager to come back on Monday to fight for more money. At home, he secretly gives the money to Ben and May with an anonymous note that says the money is from a special collection at the school. At school, Peter is approached by his gym teacher who used to berate him. He is looking for Peter to join the basketball team to help fill Flash's spot. Peter does so with relish when Flash protests and he quickly becomes the star player, thanks to his powers. Later, he has to blow off studying with MJ so that he can go wrestle Crusher Hogan again. He does so with ease and the announcer gives him his stage name of the amazing and spectacular Spider-Man, though Peter asks just to be called the Spider. While the manager is pissed about Peters anonymity, he asks Peter to come back again and gives him a better get-up. It turns out to be the familiar red and blue costume, sans spider and webbing which Peter remarks it needs. Elsewhere, Norman is shown being strapped in for the experiment by Doctor Octavius (with his metal arms). Harry walks in, but is escorted out before it begins. However, he returns and hears his father scream. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Osbourne Industries * Wrestling arena * P.S. 163 | Writer4_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Writer4_2 = Bill Jemas | Penciler4_1 = Mark Bagley | Inker4_1 = Art Thibert | Inker4_2 = Dan Panosian | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Richard Starkings | Letterer4_2 = Troy Peteri | StoryTitle4 = With Great Power | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * Osborn Industries * Wrestling arena * P.S. 163 | Writer5_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Writer5_2 = Bill Jemas | Penciler5_1 = Mark Bagley | Inker5_1 = Art Thibert | Colourist5_1 = JC | Letterer5_1 = Richard Starkings | Letterer5_2 = Wes Abbott | StoryTitle5 = Life Lessons | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Adversaries: * Locations: * ** ** Osborn Mansion | Writer6_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Writer6_2 = Bill Jemas | Penciler6_1 = Mark Bagley | Inker6_1 = Art Thibert | Colourist6_1 = JC | Letterer6_1 = Richard Starkings | Letterer6_2 = Albert Deschesne | StoryTitle6 = Big Time Super Hero | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * ** ** ** * * Adversaries: * Locations: * ** ** *** ** Osborn Mansion | Writer7_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Writer7_2 = Bill Jemas | Penciler7_1 = Mark Bagley | Inker7_1 = Art Thibert | Colourist7_1 = JC | Letterer7_1 = Albert Deschesne | StoryTitle7 = Secret Identity | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Madeline Watson, Adversaries: * Locations: * ** *** | Notes = Ultimate Spider-Man Vol. 1: Power and Responsibility is a trade paper back published by Marvel Comics that contains the first issues of the Ultimate Spider-Man series. The book contained the first seven issues, was released on June 1, 2002, was 184 pages long and used the ISBN 078510786X. The issues contained in this released were also in the TPB book Ultimate Spider-Man Vol. 1 a hardcover TPB that contained the first thirteen issues. Reprints: :* Ultimate Spider-Man 1 :* Ultimate Spider-Man 2 :* Ultimate Spider-Man 3 :* Ultimate Spider-Man 4 :* Ultimate Spider-Man 5 :* Ultimate Spider-Man 6 :* Ultimate Spider-Man 7 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Trade Paperbacks